


Angel Mine

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega's are prized, but if you're unlucky enough to be an Angel Omega, you're also enslaved. In a life where Demons reign over the gentler kind with feathered wings, Arthur didn't really hold out much hope. Yet here he is, nearing the end of his first heat as a slave to a Demon Alpha, and he's never been more content. USUK. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Mine

   Arthur shifted his weight, not that it did him much good. He could hardly move, secured in the harness rigged to the ceiling. He was in the basement, the part that served as a dungeon or a nest, depending. Recently, it was a little of both. Omega's didn't take well to their Alpha's leaving them for any length of time during their heat, no matter what stage of it they were in.

   Currently, Arthur guessed that he was only a day or so away before it faded completely. He was still weakened, though, tired from days on end of constant need and fulfillment. The only thing holding him upright right now was the harness. Straps suspended from chains, attached to hooks in the ceiling. One set bound his wrists, keeping them angled towards the ceiling, arms stretched out above his head. Another bound his feet, keeping him on his knees while a thicker strap bound his wings, keeping them pinned to his back. A final strip of leather hooked to the collar that was a constant around his neck. Besides that, a spreader bar was bound to his ankles, keeping him open for his mate. A ring kept his cock in check, a large plug ensuring not a drop of cum was lost, even as slick slowly dripped around it. A ball gag was in his mouth as he panted, shivering in a mixture of need and weariness, no longer caring if he drooled around it.

   His Alpha would be back soon. He'd promised. Alfred always kept his promises. Always. Arthur had been bounced around from master to master before ending up on the auction block as an Omega ready to bear children. Out of all the jeering and lust-eyed Demons, it had been the one with a cocky grin and glinting sky-blue eyes that had won him.

   Besides the collar, Angels had to have their wings clipped. At least, that was the rule if you asked most masters. But as the months passed, Alfred had yet to force himself on the little Omega, and he didn't clip his wings once. For the first time in his life, Arthur was allowed to fly. It was, in a word, amazing. The black haired Demon would take him up into the skies, laughing as they swooped and soared. As a whole, Alfred was nothing like what Arthur had feared. Yes he was blunt, very dominate, a bit lewd and grabby, but he never pushed Arthur farther than he was willing to go. Later, after Arthur had surrendered and given himself willingly to the Demon as a mate, he'd asked why. Alfred had said it was because he wanted a willing mate, a willing mother to raise children with. He'd also said it was because he couldn't bring himself to hurt something so beautiful.

 The door opened, and Arthur wearily lifted his head. It clicked shut, bare feet padding across the floor. Alfred set a tray on the nest's edge, coming over to the Angel. He ran a hand through sandy blond hair, first stroking it, then tangling his fingers in it, lifting Arthur's head. "You being good?" he rasped, lightly nipping the shell of his ear.

   Arthur nodded as much as the grip would allow. The Alpha grunted and released him, unbuckling the gag. Once it was tossed aside, he gripped Arthur's chin, lifting his face again to kiss him. It was slow, but dominating. Arthur mewled, returning the kiss, shivering as his mouth was invaded.

   Alfred chuckled as he pulled away. "Needy little thing," he mused, removing a few of the bindings. He unhooked the straps attached to the collar and bound wings, then the ones hooked to his bound feet. He left his wings bound, though, and the spreader bar. Arthur collapsed when his hands were at last freed, shivering on the nest. It was a mess of blankets and pillows by now, constructed the week before as he'd felt the start of his heat.

   The Demon pulled him into an upright position, coaxing him into his lap. Arthur gladly obeyed as much as his noodle-like muscles would allow, just short of purring as he nuzzled against his Alpha's bare chest. Alfred chuckled, stroking his hair before picking up a cup from the tray, bringing it to his lips. Arthur turned his head away, but flinched when the Alpha growled his disapproval.

   "You need to drink, Iggy," he chided gently. "Come on, a sip at a time. There you go."

   Reluctantly, Arthur took a tiny sip, then another. Each sip became bigger as the cool water made its way down his throat, until he was eagerly gulping the liquid. Omega's produced so much slick, they needed to drink a lot, though apatite and thirst were nonexistent in heats. It was part of the Alpha's job to make sure they got something to eat, and more importantly something to drink.

   Arthur gulped down two large cups of water before slowing down, and the next time he turned away Alfred let him refuse it. Next, though, came food. Arthur's least favorite part of heats. He made a face as his Alpha tried to coax food through his lips, with little luck. At least Alfred was less insistent on this front, letting him turn down more. Eventually he did take a few bites of a granola bar, nibbling on a small piece of jerky. Alfred, having anticipated this problem, had also brought down a protein shake and smoothie, but waited until he was sure Arthur didn't want much of the solid food. Those, at least, Arthur gulped down willingly.

   Only when he was satisfied did Alfred set the tray aside, laying down in the nest once more. The Omega was practically purring, running his fingers through jet black hair as the Demon kissed him thoroughly. He didn't care that his wings were still bound, didn't care he wore a slave's collar around his neck. He was Omega to a strong Alpha who cared for him, loved him.

   Alfred ran a hand down his side, resting his palm against the Omega's lower belly. Arthur mewled, pressing into the touch. It wasn't a sure thing, it never really was, but they were hopeful. The Demon rumbled low in his chest, nipping his way down the Omega's neck lazily, making him shiver.

   "Mine," he rasped, his hand sliding around to grab the Angel's ass.

   Arthur shivered. "Yours," he breathed, eyes still hazy.

   Blue eyes glittering, the Alpha slowly rotated the plug, making his mate gasp. He did this a little more, then turned it back again. The Omega whimpered, bucking first away then into the touch. When this only earned him a swat to his tender backside, he clung to Alfred's shoulders, pressing his forehead to warm flesh, panting raggedly.

   Alfred took his time, rotating the plug about around then slowly wiggling it in a full circle as much as the Omega's hole would allow. Then, ever so slowly, he drew it out again, tossing it aside. He turned Arthur over, until the Omega's back was pressing against him. Arthur lay limp, letting the Alpha manhandle him onto his other side, only mewling in need as the cock ring was removed.

   Sliding into his loose, slick hole was easy enough. Alfred lazily thrust into his mate, enjoying the tiny sound that would escape each time his groin tapped against the flesh of the Omega's ass. The Angel's wings strained at their restraint, but he had no intention of freeing them until the heat was done. He loved his mate's beautiful, snow white wings, but he was still the Alpha here.

   Lazily stroking the Omega's hardening cock, Alfred mused, "You've cum so many times already. Aren't you getting tired?"

   "No mate," whimpered the Angel.

   "You sure? You're as weak as a kitten, you can barely hold yourself upright. Mmm, you don't need another orgasm, do you? You couldn't handle another knot."

   Arthur found himself fighting the urge to cry. "N-N-No mate, please don't do that. I can take it, Alpha, please, I promise. I'll be good, I'll take your knot, let me orgasm, please Alpha."

   Alfred chuckled behind him, pressing his lips to his temple. "Alright, alright, take it easy. Hush. Just relax. Let me fuck you real slow, and I'll give you one last big climax. One big enough to get a knot. Mmm, you still feel so good around my cock, even after all that. So hot and tight, so good."

   The Omega warbled pleasantly, bucking a little into the lazy thrusts, assured his mate wouldn't deny him. His eyes fluttered closed, and he focused on just enjoying his Alpha's cock. The hand wrapped around his own member, working him with equal laziness. The other hand tracing idle patterns on his skin. The warm lips drifting over his neck and shoulders, placing soft kisses on his flesh. The wing that had extended over them, sheltering them.

   It seemed to take forever, but climax did eventually come. When it did, it took Arthur's breath away so he couldn't even find the air to scream. Even as he lay there, boneless and trembling, he could feel the Demon's knot swelling within him once more. Arthur's eyes fought to stay open, so spent and tired the moment the original climax ended it was a battle to stay conscious. As the following high returned him to cloud nine, he felt his Alpha nuzzle his hair, a rumble of satisfaction deep in his chest.

   "I love you," he murmured. "Remember that, Artie."

   "I love you too." He tried to say it, really, but wasn't sure if he was able to. He must have managed something close, because the arm draped lazily over his side squeezed him gently. Satisfied, Arthur gave in, letting consciousness slip away.


End file.
